


It's too cold outside for angels to fly

by LysTheDreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis get's in an arguement and broke up, then Louis takes the most fatal way to stop himself from hurting.<br/>(bit rushed but I hope you will like it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's too cold outside for angels to fly

"Angel, come on, wake up." called the familiar voice next to the chocolate haired boy, who was fast asleep on the huge bed,between the tangled creamy sheets. The giant lover of his didn't know what he should do, wake him up or let him be? While he was measuring his options, the small boy opened his sea blue eyes and watched the younger's distressed face like he was some kind of sacred creature of the heavens above.

"I'm up, Harold." said the high voice in a slightly mocking tone, but with so much love in it that could make anyone fall in love. The curly headed boy just sat close to his lover, taking his soft hands in his and kissing it gently,then looking up in the incredibly blue eyes and kissing their owner, with deep passion.

Their love was present from the moment they first saw eachother, back then a year ago, in a small pub, where the taller boys band was the performer that night. Louis was talking to the blond bartender, joking with him, and asking him who's singing today. Niall, the barista said it's his friend Harry and his band. Five minutes later Louis saw a curly haired boy up on the stage, and he fell in love with him, he watched how the white shirt embraced his torso, and how the black jeans hugged his ass perfectly.

That day Louis got in bed with that pretty boy, named Harry.

After that they were disgustingly into eachother, taking eachother home at holidays, and renting an apartment together.

"I'm going out today, with Jenny and Bart." murmured the small brunette into the crook of the tall boy's neck. He just hummed as a response, releasing his petite amour, and he went to get dressed. He chose a deep blue button up, with a black skinny, and dark underwear, then started to change in front of his procastinating angel.

The blue eyes roamed up on the muscled legs, stopping to admire his round, perfect ass, then sliding up on his lean figure.

"Like what you see?" asked slyly the curly haired man, and crawled back to the bed next to his petite boyfriend."Want a taste?"

The other boy just pushed him farther, laughing and planted a kiss on the other forhead. "You are lame, H. I have to get dressed. But when I come back I would like to get my taste."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The brunette boy loved being out with his two best friends, but he was more keen on coming home to Harry waiting for him in the kitchen, with some delicious food. But today it was different.

Harry's eyes wasn't the same welcoming green, more like furious hazel coloured.

"You liar." he said without greeting the smaller male, and he moved to catch the other boy's wrists. He held his boyfriend with his hips to the wall, watching him with accusing eyes. "How could you, Lou?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" talked back the smaller boy, but his eyes swam in fear of the other boy. Harry was never agressive with him, never laid a finger on him that would hurt him.

"You cheated on me with Bart." this sentence ringed through their apartment, making everything shatter that they built up. "I saw all the pictures."

"You and I, both know that would never happen." looked back angrily the petite boy, trying to free his hands. "Harold, let me go."

They both were angry, but Harry was younger, he couldn't manage his emotions so well. He dragged his phone from his back pocket, showing the pictures to Louis, who paled as he saw the well made pics. It was taken from an angle that made the receiver think he kissed the younger man, and even had his arms around him.

"They are fake. I never kissed anybody except you, since I met you." he said, but the curly man just got more furious as it seemed. He threw the phone, and he nearly screamed into the delicate face of his lover.

"You hesitated, you cheater." he let the boy take away his hands, and he turned to leave, but Louis tried to spin him back.

"Haz..." the taller boy faced him suddenly and slapped him with his great force, so the small boy fell to the ground, clutching his throbbing cheek.

"Don't touch me."

Louis's eyes were brimmed with tears, he sat there in disbelief, then he got up and stormed into the bedroom of he and Harry. The other man was throwing his things into a suitcase, then pulled it out of the flat without a word. Louis tried to make him stay, but he was pushed into a wall again and again. And the other was afraid to even touch him.

~~~~~~~~~

Louis tried to contact with Harry many times, but he usually got ignored or got a very rude answer. After two weeks he just gave up, not just on getting his love back, but on everything. Everything in their apartment reminded him of the curly man, he couldn't stay at home anymore, but he somehow managed with living his life on. On a lazy Friday, he was sitting in an Irish pub, he was scanning the people who had their fun after a busy week. Then Louis saw the well-known and loved curly head and the heartbreaking smile. His heartbeat stopped and he felt the most unbearable pain in his chest, when he saw that the other is hugging someone.

He got up, left money for the bartender and run out. He was just running, even if his lungs gave out minutes ago, he just kept on rushing, till he arrived to his building. He hurried up the stair, but didn't stopped at his door, his destination was the roof. At first he just wanted to get away where nobody found him, but then he knew he won't come down from there ever. He slowed his rushing steps, and leaned onto the edge of the roof.

His thoughts raged with memories of Harry, one repeating itself in his mind: Harry trying to wake him up on the morning of their break up. He always called him angel, and it sticked. He was like a miscievous little angel. And now he's gonna test if he has wings too.

'Hey Haz, let's see if your angel is a real angel. If his wings save him, he can live on. If not he isn't even meant to be alive.'

And he stepped up on the edge, looking down at the chilly London night, thinking back one more time how sweet were the curly's kisses, and how warm he felt in his arms. Then he took a step.

 

 

And his wings had save him in the form of two strong arms. And when he saw the two worried green eyes, he knew his heaven can wait a little bit.


End file.
